1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for increasing a tire's traction and, more specifically, to a device having a plurality of spike-like members fixedly attached at its inner portion to a traction belt composed of a durable, pliable material. The exterior distal ends of the spike-like members grip either icy or snow packed surfaces while the opposing distal ends are for securement of the belt to the exterior surface of the tire by penetrating or wedging the interior distal end into the tire surface. Additionally, a securement cable, tension cable and tightness adjustment are used in a configuration in that the securement cables are attached to the exterior surface of the traction belt by figure eight securements then tightened by the tension cable by reducing its circumference via the tightness adjustment. The securement cables are secured to the belt by figure eight cable loops fastened to the belt by studs to secure the securement cable in a way that movement of the securement cable can not occur in either direction about the circumference of the exterior traction belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other traction devices designed to aid in driving on snow and ice. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,413 issued to Morelli on Oct. 3, 1995.
Another patent was issued to Ulrich on Oct. 29, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,340. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,684 was issued to Laub on May 7, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Wakatsuki as U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,757.
Another patent was issued to Nakajima on Sep. 5, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,937. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,357 was issued to Mostafa Taha on Aug. 8, 1989 and still yet another was issued on May 31, 1988 to Magee as U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,437.